The present invention relates to a steering wheel attachable table and more particularly pertains to allowing a person occupying a vehicle to hold items in a secure manner.
The use of vehicle accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of enhancing the interior of a motor vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,161 to Falcone discloses an automobile steering wheel table comprised of centrally hinged panels fastened to the wheel with hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,305 to Jacovelli and U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,585 to Meeus disclose steering wheel attached tray assemblies.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a steering wheel attachable table for allowing a person occupying a vehicle to hold items in a secure manner.
In this respect, the steering wheel attachable table according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a person occupying a vehicle to hold items in a secure manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved steering wheel attachable table which can be used for allowing a person occupying a vehicle to hold items in a secure manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle accessories now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved steering wheel attachable table. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved steering wheel attachable table which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a tray portion having a generally rectangular configuration. The tray portion has a central fold line. The tray portion has an upper surface, a lower surface, and an upwardly extending peripheral lip. The peripheral lip has a front edge, a back edge, and opposed side edges. The front edge of the peripheral lip and the tray portion have a pair of arcuate recesses extending inwardly thereof. The back edge of the peripheral tray has a track extending a length thereof. The upper surface of the tray portion has a cup receiving recess formed therein. A pair of support arms extend between the tray portion and a steering wheel. The pair of support arms have upper ends secured to the lower surface of the tray portion. The pair of arms have angularly disposed segments extending outwardly from the upper ends. The angularly disposed segments have free outer ends. The free outer ends each have a pliable clip disposed thereon. The pliable clips are engagable to a lower portion of the steering wheel. A pair of clamping members are slidably coupled with the track of the tray portion for removably coupling with the steering wheel above the pliable clips of the pair of support arms. The pair of clamping members each have opposed arms with free outer ends. The free outer arms receive the steering wheel therebetween. The free outer arms have corresponding locking means with a release button whereby pressing the release button will disengage the locking means allowing the removal of the clamping members from the steering wheel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved steering wheel attachable table which has all the advantages of the prior art vehicle accessories and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved steering wheel attachable table which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved steering wheel attachable table which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved steering wheel attachable table which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a steering wheel attachable table economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved steering wheel attachable table for allowing a person occupying a vehicle to hold items in a secure manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved steering wheel attachable table including a tray portion having a generally rectangular configuration. The tray portion has an upper surface, a lower surface, and an upwardly extending peripheral lip. The peripheral lip has a front edge, a back edge, and opposed side edges. The back edge of the peripheral tray has a track extending a length thereof. A pair of support arms extend between the tray portion and a steering wheel. A pair of clamping members are slidably coupled with the track of the tray portion for removably coupling with the steering wheel above the pair of support arms.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.